He Isn't Blaine!
by tilourdyingday
Summary: Blaine's cousin, Daniele Radcliffe, takes his place for a day as an April Fools joke. Tina is the only one who notices, but every time she tries to mention it, she gets cut off! Idea from a Tumblr Post : One shot.


He isn't Blaine!

Rated: T

_As a prank, Daniel Radcliffe, who happens to be Blaine Anderson's cousin,_

_Takes Blaine's place for a day in glee club. Tina is the only one who notices, but it seems_

_She gets interrupted every time she tries to mention it._

Short One-Shot! :)

Klainerdanger / tumblr

Tina walked into the glee club and immediately noticed something was wrong. Holding hands with Kurt was a boy dressed in the usual Blaine-esque attire. Stripes, suspenders, bowtie, capris, colorful socks. But something was off about Blaine. In fact, Tina was 99% sure that wasn't even Blaine. However, nobody else seemed to notice it.

"Hey guys…" Tina begins, unsure of why nobody has noticed the strange boy.

"Hey Tina, take a seat please, we're about to start." Mr. Schue said. Pouting, Tina went to take her seat beside Mike.

"Hey Mike… what's up with—"

"Shhhh!" Mike shushed her, and pointed toward Mr. Schue who was handing out music for their next group number. Aghast, Tina sat back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

Tina had spent the entire class not listening, but studying the Blaine imposter. She had come to the conclusion that it was none other than Daniele Radcliffe, _Harry freakin Potter._ Why on earth was there a movie star in Lima, Ohio pretending to be a gay junior? As the bell rang, Tina jumped out of her seat and headed toward Daniele.

"You aren't Blaine!" She whispered to the boy. Ignoring Tina, he continued to his next class._ Blaine's next class._

Still entirely too upset to let it go, she stomped her way over to Rachel. Considering the fact that Rachel was as equally, if not more, insane as Tina, she would hopefully believe her.

"What's up with that guy—" Tina began, however, of _course_, she was cut off.

"I'm sorry Tina, I really can't chat right now. I have vocal warm-ups and exercises to do in order to prepare for my solo at Nationals. If you would please excuse me," Rachel said, fluttering about trying to find her sheet music.

"But this is important!" Tina protested, already being ushered out the door by the determined soloist.

As the door slammed behind her, Tina could feel the fury rising from her. Nobody would listen! Didn't anybody else notice the strange Blaine-wannabe?

Chuckling to himself, Daniele made his way to Blaine's next class. The two boys had put together this April Fool's joke a while ago. Daniele would take the place of his cousin for one day, in hopes nobody would notice. At the end of the day glee rehearsal, he would call himself out on it if nobody had noticed by then.

It was impossible, he thought, that nobody had noticed! Yes, he resembled Blaine in many ways, but was he really so much alike him that his own _boyfriend_ wouldn't notice?

Or maybe, he thought to himself, Blaine had told Kurt. Of course he had, because although Kurt had made a show to the glee club to be lovey-dovey with the Wannabe, he hadn't actually interacted with him at all outside of the choir room.

The rest of the day sped by quickly, and still nobody noticed. He found himself laughing very hard at Tina's attempts to out his secret. However hard she tried, she always got cut off. This infuriated her, however it made Daniele's job a lot more entertaining.

At last, the end of the day rehearsal came around. Sitting, of course, beside Kurt, he watched Tina make another failed attempt at letting out his secret.

"THAT'S IT!" Tina yelled. The choir room fell silent.

"I'M SICK OF YOU GUYS IGNORING WHAT I'VE HAD TO SAY ALL DAY LONG! I FIND IT EVEN MORE INFURIATING THAT NONE OF YOU HAVE NOTICED THAT BLAINE ISN'T EVEN HERE!"

"Yes, he is—" Rachel intercepted, catching a glimpse at Blaine. However, she still didn't look hard enough.

"THAT ISN'T BLAINE! IT'S DANIELE RADCLIFFE!"

And in that moment, Blaine strode through the door, wearing the exact same outfit his cousin was wearing.

"So someone finally figured it out!" He exclaimed, enjoying the stunned faces the glee club made as they looked from Blaine, to Dan, and then back to Blaine.

Suddenly, Finn started laughing. After that, came Puck.

Soon the whole glee club, including Mr. Schue, was in a hysterical fit of laughter. Giving up, Tina marched out of the room.

Clearly, the entire WMHS glee club was absolutely, positively, _insane._

**The End.**

Just a cute little fic :) I saw a post on Tumblr saying this should be an episode of glee.

I, of course, took this as a great moment for a short fic.

Hope you liked!:D

I _love_ reviews! Let me know how I'm doing so that I can get better!


End file.
